Harry Potter y la antorcha de la flama Verde
by Herm-Kinomoto
Summary: Prologo, Advertencia Contiene Spoilers del 5ª Libro. Harry esta muy apenado por la muerte de ese ser querido. pero algo cambiara eso, algo muy bueno .......


Harry Potter y la antorcha de la Flama Verde  
  
N/a : Hola espero que les guste mi fanfiction y me dejen algun R&R con sus comentarios . Advertencia: Este fanfiction contiene Spoilers del 5ª Libro, ya estan habisados ok.  
  
Prologo.  
  
"¡Dubbledore!" dijo Neville, su cara sudorosa transportada de golpe, mirando sobre los hombros de Harry.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡DUBBLEDORE!"  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta hacia donde Neville miraba. Justo sobre ellos, enmarcado bajo la puerta de la Sala de los Cerebros, estaba Albus Dumbledore, su varita alzada, su rostro blanco y lleno de furia. Harry sintió una especie de carga eléctrica a través de cada partícula de su cuerpo... estaban salvados.  
  
Dumbledore pasó al lado de Neville y Harry, que ya no pensaban en salir de allí. Dumbledore ya estaba al final de la escalera cuando los mortífagos más cercanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y avisaron a los demás. Uno de los mortífagos corrió hacia él, moviéndose como un mono por las escaleras opuestas. El hechizo de Dumbledore lo alejó tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo como si hubiera sido enganchado por una cuerda invisible...  
  
Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de los roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella.  
  
"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" grito, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala.  
  
El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.  
  
La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.  
  
Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima.  
  
Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.  
  
Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar.  
  
Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada... Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo...  
  
Pero Sirius no aparecía.  
  
"¡SIRIUS!" gritaba Harry. "¡SIRIUS!"  
  
Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él...  
  
Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.  
  
"No puedes hacer nada, Harry..."  
  
"¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!  
  
"Es demasiado tarde, Harry."  
  
"Aún podemos llegar hasta él..." Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir...  
  
"Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry... nada... se ha ido."  
Luego se empezó a escuchar una melodía.  
  
Per correr miglior acque alza le vele omai la navicella del mio ingegno, che lascia dietro a sé mar sì crudele;  
  
Già era 'l sole a l'orizzonte giunto lo cui meridian cerchio coverchia Ierusalèm col suo più alto punto;  
  
Avvegna che la subitana fuga dispergesse color per la campagna, rivolti al monte ove ragion ne fruga,  
  
Quando per dilettanze o ver per doglie, che alcuna virtù nostra comprenda l'anima bene ad essa si raccoglie,  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* Otra vez ese maldito sueño- Gimió el muchacho. No es un sueño, es un maldito recuerdo el peor recuerdo, Se repetía el muchacho. Pero había terminado de escuchar esa rara melodía, cada vez que soñaba con sirius la escuchaba.  
  
Sin duda Harry Potter había cambiado mucho desde ese suceso , ya no era ese muchacho flaco y bajo que antes ahora era un muchacho con buen porte y buen cuerpo y ya no usaba lentes Había encontrado un hechizo para corregir su miopía a fin de curso.  
  
Pronto un luz cegadora apareció en su habitación, y al cesar aquella luz abrio los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a .......  
  
Dudas, Tomatazos, Howler, Tortazos o que manden lo que quieran bye. 


End file.
